A flag is typically hung on a flag pole. When a wind blows at a sufficient speed the flag “flies” or waves in the breeze. When the wind does not blow at a sufficient speed the flag hangs limp. It is important that a flag always be shown in its best light and that is when it stands out from the flag pole and waves in the breeze. What is needed is a mechanism that will fly a flag in an insufficient wind or no wind at all so that the flag flies unfurled and fully extended at all times.